1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for retaining and displaying documents, photographs and the like.
2. Background
People often need to view messages, refer to notes, lists, or schedules, display pictures of loved ones, or view multiple documents simultaneously. Consequently, it is not surprising that a variety of ways exist in the prior art for displaying documents, written messages, and even small photos; for example, self-adhesive “Post-it” notes, easels, clips, and cork boards. However, each of these devices has its drawbacks. Self-adhesive “Post-it” notes do not adhere well to the fingerprint resistant finish of a computer workstation, cannot be re-posted several times, easily drop off the monitor, and may be easily lost or misplaced. Clips are limited in the number of documents that can be simultaneously displayed. Easels take up precious desktop space and are also limited in the number of documents that can be simultaneously displayed.
A paper channel containing tubular inserts, such as the one shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,800, issued to Junius et al. and incorporated herein by reference, permits more flexibility than the above examples with respect to the number of documents that can be simultaneously displayed; however, such a paper channel physically captures a portion of the document itself. This contact with the document can tear or bend documents or leave impression marks on the documents. The impressions are undesirable on photos and other important documents. Consequently, there is a need for an improved device or system for simultaneously displaying documents, photos and the like.